Hinge assemblies are commonly used to allow electronic device components to move relative to one another. For example, a laptop computing device can include a base component that is rotationally coupled to an upper display component by way of a hinge assembly. It is often desirable to provide features to assist a user in moving the upper component of a laptop computing device between closed and open positions. One such feature can be a finger scoop located on the base component, the upper display component, or both. A finger scoop can be a recess in the housing of one or both components at a location where the components meet when closed, such that a user can insert a finger into the finger scoop to assist in opening the electronic device when it is closed.
Unfortunately, a finger scoop is not the most advanced or aesthetically pleasing feature found on an electronic device. In some cases, a user still may feel as if some amount of prying or inconvenience is required to open a laptop computing device. This may particularly be true where a given device has a clutch assembly in the hinge that is relatively stiff or resistant.
While current hinged component designs for electronic devices have worked well in the past, there is often room for improvement. Accordingly, there is a need for improved designs in electronic devices having hinged components that provide a better user experience when opening or closing the electronic device.